Song Series: In this Moment
by Pallise
Summary: These will be short stories based off of songs. The artist in question for this feature will be In this Moment. The chapters will be named after the songs that you should listen to while you read. Please enjoy, rate, and review.


She stood in the doorway, watching the masked boy wonder before her. With hands laced together by her fingers she slid into the shadows hoping that maybe one day she would understand. He was glorious to her. A natural leader, had a strong will, a passion for justice. All of it engulfed her and thrilled her to her core. He was the law and she was just a member of her team. The girl from the planet Tamaran could not bear being just second to his attention.

 **Is it sick of me to need control of you?**

Slumping away to her room she thought of all the adventures and missions they had gone on. Many times Robin had put himself into danger and she would have to help him dig his own way out. Sometimes, it would be his teammates because she did not have the right skill, tool, or even worse – ability due to being captured. Never once did the boy wonder blame her for not being able to rescue him.

She took her red hair in her hands and twisted it up like Kitten once did. Heaving a sigh she let it fall to her sides. She didn't need to see it to know that it looked nothing like the other girl's locks. Robin said that the hairstyle had looked nice on the opponent. Starfire had spent countless nights trying to find a way to look similar, needing Robin to crave her rather than the blonde.

 **Is it sick to make you beg the way I do?**

The door to her room slid open and she floated over to her closet. Starfire would capture his attention. She would be the only thing he could focus on. Nothing else. She was the one who mattered, not some common criminal who relied on her precious moth daddy to take care of everything for her. Starfire would win his heart, his affection, his attention. By the time she was done, she would be the only thing he needed.

 **Is it sick of me to want you crawling on your knees?**

Outfit after outfit, hairstyle after hairstyle. Starfire felt as though she couldn't win. Nothing looked right, everything felt wrong. Robin trained so hard to be the best fighter he could, did he deserve a girl who couldn't even dress up pretty for him? The image of Kitten burned into her mind, it was as though the blonde girl stood before her now. Enraged, Starfire threw her dresser to the image before her desperately hoping that Kitten felt the blow.

 **Is it sick to say I want you biting down on me?**

There was no other way around it. Starfire suited up in her usual and opened her window. Without a second thought she bolted through it in search of her opponent against the object of her desires.

 **Are you sick like me?**

After a long forty minutes of searching she had found Kitten in the shopping mall, most likely using her daddy's credit card to make a purchase on an outfit that she would use to chase after Robin again. Starfire hid behind a mannequin, keeping a close eye on her prey. After the transaction was completed she took haste to grab the girl and quickly fly out of the mall and up to the roof. It was going to be a confrontation that Kitten would never forget.

Starfire dropped the girl on the roof and took a gentle landing for herself. "Do not think that you can use that outfit on hero Robin. He will not fall for your fiendish ways of trying to lure him!"

The blonde stared at the tall hero in a daze. "What are you going on about? This outfit is for the club tonight! I mean, if the handsome boy wonder will be there then I will certainly try."

"You will do no such thing! Robin is not going to fall for a criminal like you!"

Kitten stood to her feet understanding just what was finally going on. "Are you jealous? How hysterical! The silly little girl hero falls in love with the boy leader! Honey, you don't stand a chance. He needs a real woman, not someone who is going to lose their cool over another competitor!"

Starfire's eyes lit up as she prepared for the attack. Robin was for her only. Not for some girl who thought she could get anything she wanted because she was entitled to it!

 **Is it sick of me to feed the animal in you?**

Kitten let out a chuckle as the girl prepared for attack. Honestly, did the titan think she stood a chance against her? Kitten raised her phone to her chest and dialed a few numbers. Soon a swarm of moths came to her rescue just as the titan went toward her at full speed. The moths swarmed the titan and took her to the ground. Starfire tried to push them off of her but there were too many for her to rid of. Soon the moths had picked her up and zoomed her off to Kitten's lair.

 **Is it sick to say I tease the hunter like I do?**

Kitten returned to her home where her daddy's minions had already chained up the titan. Kitten was clad in tight jeans, tall heels, and a steel blue crop top that just barely covered her shoulders. She held her hand out beside her and felt the weight of the bucket soon after. She grabbed the bottom of the bucket and walked toward the disarmed titan. "Stupid girl really thinks I want to try and steal the stupid boy wonder?" Kitten took a moment to study her.

The titan was very tan and had a flawless complexion. Her body was proportionate and her hair seemingly silky. What all of a sudden brought her to attack Kitten when she seemed like a goddess enough? With a shrug she splashed the ice cold water onto the titan and smiled at the scream that spilled from the titan's lips. "I'm sorry. Was that cold? Next time I'll have them boil it for you. Hot water for a hot mess."

 **Is it sick of me to watch the wicked way you thrill?**

Silence fell on the room. Only the sound of droplets hitting the floor resounded.

"What had you come after me all of a sudden? I haven't tried for Robin in months. You can't tell me that you're that insecure and that pathetic to just randomly take a strike at me."

Starfire kept her face down. It was in the nature of her people to be territorial and jealous. She tried to keep to quite, that just wasn't how humans did things and after all, she was in love with a human. The rage didn't come out of nothing, however.

Trying to be a friend and help out Raven, Robin tried to give her some style tips based off of what he had found attractive in women. Kitten's name had been mentioned and it had been eating away at Starfire ever since. Kitten was a dirty villain, much like her sister Blackfire was. If Robin had a name to mention then she clearly had a competitor. The only difference was that Blackfire was locked up whereas Kitten still roamed the city freely.

"Are you going to answer me?"

 **Is it sick to say that I live to break your will?**

Starfire snapped her head up and shot bolts out of her eyes aimed at Kitten's feet. Kitten had squealed and came to the ground with a thump as her heels broke. "You bitch!"

"I am not what you call a bitch, but you! How dare you think that you can just get whatever you want, whenever you want! There are just some things or some people that do not belong to you!"

Starfire began to struggle against the chains, needing to be released so she could break Kitten. The blonde was just another villain, another competitor. Starfire had just the right means to take her down.

 **Are you sick like me?**

Kitten pushed herself up from off the ground and brushed off her jeans. "Make yourself comfortable. You'll be here until I replace you in your boy wonder's heart and then I'll crush him right in front of you!"

Kitten stormed off and left the titan alone. Starfire let out a scream of rage and shot bolts at everything around her. She had super human strength and yet she couldn't break these chains open. She slumped over again, a few tears escaping from her eyes.

Why hadn't she just controlled herself? Kept her jealousy to the privacy of her room? Robin was hers and only hers so why did he bring up her name? What was it about Kitten that had lured him in? Starfire was beautiful and she knew it but what did Kitten have that Starfire didn't? Starfire had the hair, the skin, the clothes. She had everything and even better than Kitten did.

Starfire in one last meager attempt pulled at both chains. With a gasp she fell forward and onto the ground. A smile spread across the alien girl's lips as she prepared to confront the opponent one more time.

 **Am I beautiful as I tear you to pieces?**

Kitten had already set the club ablaze in Jump City and waited for the Titans to make their way to her. She had set up traps for each titan but one. She was his trap and she knew that she could bring him to his knees.

The foursome raced towards her. Kitten watched as each titan fell into her trap – a little something her daddy had been planning out for a while. Finally, the last titan standing was the leader, the boy wonder.

"I see you just can't resist me, Robbie-poo."

Robin sneered as he gripped his bo-staff. "What do you want Kitten? I don't have time for this. I need to find someone."

"It wouldn't be your precious little alien, would it?"

He raised a brow to her.

"I can only assume since she's missing from the group. C'mon now, I'm not a stupid as I seem."

"That's debateable."

Kitten twitched at his insult. How dare he resist her? His stupid girlfriend got herself all worked up over it, why didn't he say something nice to her?

 **Am I beautiful?**

Suddenly the wall behind Kitten fully collapsed. She had jumped away from it and turned to find Starfire coming straight at her.

Starfire lunged at her and grabbed her by her wrist, throwing her into the tables and chairs that had not yet caught flame. "How dare you!"

Kitten, sore from the throw, stayed in her pile. "What do you mean how dare I? You're the crazy bitch who picked this fight with me! Saying that I couldn't have Robin! I haven't tried in months!"

Robin turned his attention to Starfire who had her focus on Kitten.

"Robin has found something in you he says is attractive! I must defeat you in order to keep you away from him!"

 **Even at my ugliest you always say…**

It dawned on Robin as he took a few steps forward. "Starfire, stop this."

The alien darted her eyes to him, her body never leaving its attack position.

"Just because I say I find something attractive in some other woman does not mean that you aren't the most beautiful one there is. Kitten had a nice hairstyle for something. That doesn't mean she stole my affection, it just means she got her hair done!"

Starfire let down her guard. "You mean I am still the object of your heart?"

Robin smiled at the alien girl. "Yes Starfire."

The redhead smiled and lept toward him. She wrapped him in a tight embrace as he stroked her hair. "I never thought you would be the type to get jealous."

 **I'm beautiful as you tear me to pieces.**

"My people are a very territorial people. I will not share you with another woman."

Robin nodded and looked back over at Kitten, the other titans joining them as they made their way out of their weak traps. "She may be a criminal but we can't let her die here, Star. We need to get her out of here, let the authorities deal with her."

Starfire nodded and picked Kitten up from the debris she threw her into. Beast Boy picked up Cyborg and Robin caught a ride with Raven as they flew out of the burning building. Fire fighters had already started combating the flames as they landed near the police cars waiting for them.

 **You are beautiful, even at your ugliest I always say.**

The police took Kitten from Starfire and pushed her into the back of a police car. Starfire walked over to the car and held onto the door. "You heard him, yes? I am still the object of his heart and you are not!"

With a smile, the alien slammed the door on the girl before she could respond and returned back to Robin's side.

"I can understand your jealousy, Starfire."

"You can?!"

Robin nodded. "Remember how you once told Cyborg that you thought a muscle man was most attractive?" Starfire nodded at him, taking his hands into hers. "Why do you think I've been spending so much time in the gym lately? I saw you in the doorway earlier. I don't mean to ignore you. I just got jealous over guys who had muscles and I didn't."

 **You're beautiful and sick lie me.**


End file.
